Monster High Darkness Descending Chapter 2: Enter Soma!
Part 1: The Hero Comes Forth 3 months later after Infe killed Dracula... I wake up from a restless night and groan. " Yo Soma, we're gonna be late if we don't leave quick.," a voice says from the stairs. "Coming Esli," I reply quickly. Well now would be a good time to say what the heck is happening now. My name is Soma Strife, son of the hero Cloud and his wife Tifa. My dad killed a guy who was trying to pretty much destroy the world with a meteor. Then a couple years later I'm born and I get trained by dad to be an amazing warrior like him. Around the time I was 11, the guy who sent down the meteor makes a new body but it rejects him and grows a seperate personality. I find her wandering around one day and bring her back to my house. Dad immeditly recoginises her build and weapon and asks who created her. She mutters, Sephiroth and dad takes her in. So we grew up in the same house and we both agreed to help people. Around the time I was 14, we want to help more people and we start working on a device that'll help us get to other worlds. My mom and dad help us by using their materia, (which is the power of magic in a small rock), and we complete it around the time I was 15. So we try it out, and a portal opens and we start going through worlds helping.One day, we stop at a world for restocking when appearently a figure comes out of the dark and bite Esli's neck. She runs and I follow while looking for whoever did it. When I finally find her, she's in the corner of a warehouse and seems paler than usualer. When I get closer, I see that her incisors are even sharper. A few seconds pass, and I realize that the person who bit Esli was a vampire. I am filled with shock at this even though we have met many other vampires during our travels. I hug her and tell her that she's not any different from before. She asks if I'll still stay with her even though she could be dangerous to me. I smile and say that what good is an adventure without some danger. She smiles and we both leave to the next world. Back to the present, I go down to the stairs and see the face of my girlfreind Raine. I met Raine one day when we were investigating a spike of power in a world when I see three vampires crowded around a smaller one. I go over there and I see that they're going to kill so I do the natural thing and use my sword and kick some butt. When I'm done I look at her face and I'm immediatly love struck. She asks if I'm ok and I snap out of it. We explain exactly what we're doing and she doesn't deny it at all, only asking that she comes with us. We both agree and we go on. About two months later, I finally work up the nerve to ask her out, and when I do turns out she shared the same feelings for each other and we start going out. Back to the present again, I give Raine a small kiss and eat my breakfast. "Soma remember that we have our first day of high school today," Esli tells me. About this high school, it's not all that normal. Know how I say that Esli and Raine are vampires. Well this school is a school for monsters and Me: More fandom tomorrow Category:Fanfiction